Jak Revisited: A Short Story
by WordSurge
Summary: Here is a short story of mine. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Like shadow's cast throughout this world they live on through the decades of decay, untouched and unforgotten. They cling to the boulevard of broken dreams as they restore hope and love, enforcing the nature of revolution. As bright as the sun that hangs in the deep blue sky, they rise...and like the blue moon that makes the stars glisten, they fall. Falling like night upon day the last breath of this planet's last hero fails, granting him the evolution of a powerful force. With a swift motion the shadow that once littered the surface of our hearts dies, leaving but one last shadow. But, I must not make the journey too quickly, for I must linger with this starting point and not rush on too soon, seeking relief from it's horror. Those who hope for hope- after an eternity- are entitled to do so only if they have measured that which has the power to obscure hope, only if they have lived in the shadow of utter denial. But between I and the fiery furnaces where they burned in the fiery pit of creation, stands the prescence of the precursors, whose presence casts a shadow as far as I can see..."


	2. Chapter 2: Silent Night

:'( Sorry, I dont have M Word. Please bare with me, though I believe it is fine.

---

Patches of dead grass lingered about the dunes of the merciless wasteland as night crept about the peak of the volcano. Calm winds breathed into the night with a serene feeling about them, letting loose a cool breeze upon the wasteland dunes. Stars pulsated with colors of blue and red as they reflected off the breathless clouds. Yes, the night was calm and untouched...for the time being. Like the sudden eruption of an active volcano the thunder of an engine resounded off the sandy waves as the hollar of a familiar voice boomed from behind a high cliff. With utter disregard for reality, a Sand Shark exploded from on top the cliff, expressing its need for speed through gaining altitude. The wheels spun feverishly as Jak stomped on the gas just before landing, gaining awesome acceleration upon impact. With the amusing orange antics upon Jak's shoulder, Sig sat in the passengers seat, steadily grasping his gun, which was loaded to say the least. Sitting firmly in the back seats were two well-biult wastelanders, both carrying weapons as well. Wrapped in two belts of ammo and two handguns, Nyjah peered out the side, counting the cacti as they screamed by. A very well-rounded person, Nyjah was about 6 feet, and always carried a firearm. The biggest smart-butt of their time, Nyjah looked up at Daxter and raised his left eyebrow.

"Humor me for a second, Jak. Why does the brain-defficient little rat get to ride shotgun?" He spat as he snickered at the Ottsel. daxter immediately turned around, giving him a cross look and folding his arms.

"Because YOU can't fit on his shoulder, big boy." Sniped Daxter as he stuck out his toungue. Nyjah gritted his teeth and gave the little orange Ottsel a hard look. Daxter looked over at Sig, who was focused upon the desert in front of him, and looked back, smiling. With a snicker he flipped his finger at him, bearing a wide grin.

"Why you little!" Nyjah lunged forward at Daxter, grabbing his throat and shaking him wildly. Daxter's eyes widened as his toungue flailed wildly around his head. Spit splashed against Nyjah's face, causing him to cringe and release his grip over Daxter's neck. "Bleh!" Nyjah wiped his face madly and cringed harder, putting his fist in front of Daxter's face. With a swift karate yell Daxter did a back flip and flailed his arms wildly in the air. With a final hum Daxter executed his "Orange Ottsel of Fury" pose, lunging his tiny fists in front of him.

"You'd better watch your pal, Kavic." Humming next to Nyjah was a man, dressed in robes of white and red, he meditated with his eyes closed and fingers neatly crossed about each other. Oblivious to the war of insults that had flamed in front of him, he was completely in a state of consciousness. "HEY! KAVIC!" Daxter jumped on his lap, dodging a swift blow from Nyjah, and poked his face. With a small jump Kavic awoke from his daze and looked at Daxter, who had just been thrown towards the back of the passengers seat.

"What do you want?" Asked Kavic with surprising calmness. Despite his inward appearance, Kavic was not one to be messed with. Carrying a double-barreled rifle and an aware nature, he was quick and accurate on the trigger. Daxter pushed himself and brushed off his shoulders, as if he were brushing away his humility. With a harsh look towards Nyjah, who was loading his gun even more, Daxter looked back at Kavic and opened his mouth, ready to say what he had to say. The vehicle came to an abrupt halt, cutting off Daxter and sending forward towards Jak. "Seems it'll have to wait, Daxter." Said Kavic who was unsheathing his DB rifle and loading ammo into it. With a look of dissapointment Daxter hopped upon Jak's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"What's up Jak?" Asked Daxter as he looked out upon the darkness in front of him, squinting his eyes. "Wheres the pool..." Sig peered over at Jak, who was hiding a smile under his scarf. A slight smile creased Sig's face as he c0cked his gun and grasped the trigger firmly. "Wheres the babes!" Daxter began to cry after he hopped down onto the ground, grabbing his head and widening his eyes. Nyjah and Kavic chuckled as they climbed out of the vehicle.

"Hehe, sorry Dax. No women here." Replied Jak cooly as he picked up Daxter and set him down on his shoulder plate.

"You lied to me!" Exclaimed Daxter as a dissapointed look began to cross his face. Folding his arms, he sat down and dangled his feet over the side of Jaks shoulder, sighing. "I knew it was too good to be true. The only type of chicks out here are hairy man-babes."

"I'm sorry Dax, I had to get you out here somehow." Replied Jak signaling Nyjah and Kavic over.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. So what do we have to blow up?" Asked Daxter, rubbing his nails on his chest...

(Sorry if its a little "not good", but I tried writing while listening to music, so I dont know if its good. I'll add more tommorrow. This part only sets up the next, and introduces those two dudes.)


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

The wind began to howl as Sig looked through the scope mounted upon his gun. With Jak just behind him, he switched on a blue laser, moving it about the darkness. Thick fog moved in as Nyjah kept look out from on top a tree, signaling down to Kavic any clutter in the dense clouds of darkness. The air began to cool and the stars started to lose their glisten, dulling as the foggy waves moved about the barren plains of the wasteland. Sigs eyes sharpened for a moment, striking Jak to his prescence.

"What do you see?" Jak moved in closer, tightly gripping his Blaster as he would Ashelin. Sig began to aim slightly to the right, steadily locking his elbows to create better accuracy. With a low sigh, the laser exited the fog and lightninged back into Sig's scope, signaling Nyjah and Kavic to leave their positions.

"Nothing. All clear." With a swift hand motion, Sig motioned Nyjah and Kavic up towards the target. Moving steadily and silently, Nyjah paced the large dune, stopping at a large tree and aiming towards the fog. Kavic followed behind, kneeling under some weeds behind a large rock. Jak and Sig waited behind the Sand Shark, with Daxter beginning to develop a worried face. Kavic scanned the area with his rifle, the barrel of his large boom stick filtering air as it moved through the air. Slamming his back against the wall, he nodded, motioning Sig and Jak. Sig erupted into a full out sprint, the element of surprise NOT on his side, and dove into a large crevice seperating two large rocks. He crawled through the mud to the other side of the crevice, pointing his rifle towards the sky and flashing a green light. Jak moved on the light, rapidly running towards the foggy darkness. A wave of terrible smells and thick clouds of gas collided into his face as he held his Blaster up to his cheek, moving in through the Fog. The figures of Sig, Nyjah, and Kavic faded away into the vast ocean of smells and dark matter as Jak began to pick up the pace, looking at only the vast ocen of darkness that layed before him. It seemed endless, like a mass maze of fog and horrible gut-wrenching smells that would make the most disgustiong cower in fear. But it had to end somewhere. Like the abrupt appearence of a lightning strike, a large cave shot out from the fog, frightning Jak and Daxter to the ground. Daxter hit his face hard upon the muddy soil as Jak caught himself, rapidly lunging himself towards the side of the entrance and putting his back against the wall. As Daxter pushed himself up, a look of frustration bearing his tiny face, Jak aimed his Blaster towards Sig and the others, emmiting a green light into the fog. Daxter clambered up Jak's legs and back, sitting himself upon Jak's shoulder plate and giving him a hard look. Shaking his head, he turned away from Jak's direction and moved over to his other shoulder. A look of uncertaintly began to crease his face as he slowly peered into the endless cave of mystery, biting his nails and hoping that he wouldn't have to go in there. But he did. Sig came hauling-ass out of the fog with Nyjah and Kavic following close behind him, all three of them bearing a determined face. Jak kneeled to the ground as Sig came up to him, kneeling beside him. Nyjah and Kavic moved to the other side of the entrance. 

"This is the target zone." Said Jak shortly, unfolding a map and closing it back up after a brief look. "The mysterious signal came from deep in those caves, according to the reduced level of their soundwaves." Daxter moved back up his body as Jak motioned Kavic and Nyjah into the caves, speedily hacking the air once with two fingers. Kavic pumped up his gun to his chest as a white laser shot out from the gun, screaming into the cave as Nyjah moved in, holding his pistols in both hands. A brief "All Clear" emmited from the cave as Nyjah walked out looking as though there were no worries.

"No worries, guys. It's as dead as my mother in there." Jak, Sig and Kavic then moved in, not completely unaware. Daxter's teeth chattered as they walked deeper into the cave, all of them looking at Daxter with a look of annoyance.

"Calm down, Dax." Said Jak smoothly, sending a hard face to Nyjah, who had apparently been mocking Daxter's weeps. "We'll only be in here for a bit. We're just checking out a strange disturbance that just appeared on our scanners out of nowhere. No troubles, we got your back..."


	4. Chapter 4: Pool of Emotions and Visions

The endless wave of dank smells turned into a maze as the tunnel seperated into a series of dark caverns, relieving all lights from the outside world as they got deeper. Engulfed deep into the vast ocean of darkness below ground, the five slowly made their way through the tunnels, the spotlights on their weapons shining brightly in front of them. Nyjah crept behind Jak as Sig took point, followed closely by Kavic. Kavics' robes glistened every time the light hit them, reflecting off the beautiful red glow of the gems that had been neatly stitched on. Daxter kept his feet firm upon Jak shoulders, his teeth chattering as he surveyed his surroundings cautiously.

"Daxter, you must control your fear." Kavic said out of the darkness, not looking towards him.

"Yeah, I can hear those things all the way over here." Sniped Nyjah abruptly as he chuckled. Daxter did not listen. His teeth still chattered with furiosity as he began to bite his nails, his face becoming drenched in sweat. The sweat leaked onto Jak's cheek, who was already occupied with the darkness in front of him. The light mounted upon his Blaster surveyed the darkness as he aimed it towards the cieling, and then towards the ground. As Jak's light breached the impenetrable darkness, Sig did the same. Aiming around the sides of the walls, sharp, jagged rocks penetrated the air, jutting out rigorously from the sides. Purple long-legged insects crawled in and out of the holes of the rocks, moving swiftly and hissing as they emmited small, razor-like fangs. A look of curiosity creased Jak's face as he saw this, the quantity of insects becoming larger as they moved on. The brown of Sig's eyes looked at Jak with a sense of fear subtly, for he did not want to startle Daxter. Jak gave the same look, hiding it from Daxter as well. As Jak scanned the wall with his gun light, a streak of purple suddenly shot from the darkness below his light, shocking Dax to the ground, his face slamming hard against the dirt.

"Sig!" Jak speedily moved closer to where the dark substance had come from, scanning the wall. As Nyjah and Kavic stayed where they were, covering Jak, Sig aimed at the wall as well, As they moved their lights across the rocky wall, they met in a large niche that was playing host to large pool of Dark Eco. The thick substance moved about the pool, the same insects gathering around.

"What the hell?" Sig said with attitude as he picked Daxter up and setted him firmly upon his feet. Nyjah and Kavic stared at the twisted element with a deep look of thought crossing their face as Daxter clambered back up Jak's back.

"Where did all this come from?" Exclaimed Daxter, setting his feet firmly upon Jak's shoulder plate and grabbing his ears. "I thought the Dark Eco was being mined out here." Daxter looked at Jak, who was touching the Dark substance softly, feeling a pain he had not felt in a long time. Jak closed his eyes as he felt the evil substance with his fingertips, entering a world he had not visited in so long a time. His thought strayed into hatred and the different shades of red, not being able to contemplate what he was thinking about. The mission became oblivious to him as he dropped his gun, the light shattering against the rocky surface as the ammo cartridge shatterd. "JAK!" Daxter lunged from Jak's shoulder as the hero had saved this world twice lost consciousness and began to lean towards the Dark Eco. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, seizuring against the top of the eye lids as his mouth opened, drool leaking from his mouth. Sig saw, throwing his gun to the ground and plunging at Jak, grabbing him by the tunic. Jak's face abruptly halted right above the twisted substance, his right ear plunging into the Dark Eco. As the pain of a thousand swords peirced into Jak's ear, he awoke from his daze, screaming with sheer pain.

"I gotcha Jak!" Sig pulled Jak away from the substance, laying him against the opposite side. Small streaks of purple erupted deep in Jak's eyes as he gazed across the tunnel at the pool of Dark Eco. 

"I...I..saw...something's..." Jak's body twitched as Nyjah and Kavic leaned over him, a look of shear horror plaguing their faces. Daxter hopped onto Jak's stomach, looking worried. Amongst all the commotion, something crept around them, hidden by the darkness, the colorful face of Seem emerged from the darkness in front of them. With a look of utter calmness, she moved upon Jak, the others oblivious to her prescence. Moving silently, the crackle of dust sounded from her feet, startling Nyjah and Kavic to her prescence. With one rapid movement, Nyjah's handguns were breathing right into her eyeballs and the barrel of Kavic's rifle was placed firmly upon her face as well, the bright light shining into her face. But she was not blinded. With the raise of her hand, she only replied...

"It has been unleashed."


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

The nerve-wrenching twitch that had put a spell over Jak was calmly subsiding as he wiped away tiny drops of blood from his nose. Eyes firmly placed looking forward now, he grabbed Sig's arm, and helped himself to his feet. Seem glided over to the dark eco pool and looked over it, bowing her head as she shook it. The bright lights that exited Nyjahs' and Kavics' gun screamed back into their gun as they switched them off. As Sig standed in disbelief from what just happened, Jak made his way over to Seem.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jak as he put his blood-stained hand upon Seems shoulder. "What just happened to me?" With a brief look into Jak's eyes, Seem turned around and faced Jak, keeping a low voice.

"Can't you hear it? The Dark Eco hums with a new sound, a sound that can only be heard through the ear of a precursor." She then peered over Jak shoulder at Daxter, raising her eyebrows and slightly tilting her head. "It hums with a distinct voice, a voice unheard throughout the past milleniums...but not unheard of." The Dark Eco sprouted from small crevices behind Seem as she informed Jak of the situation. "My monks and I have been feeling a strong surge of lifeless energy in the winds, but we did not know where it was coming from. With no volunteers at hand, I decided to find out for myself." With these words she turned back around to look at the vast pool of purple slime as it erupted from the small crevices around it, the same long-legged insects crawling about the shadowy surfaces of rock. "An evil pours into the countless waves of eco as we speak, shattering the precursor escence that has been the only line of defense against total domination of twisted eco. This evil will spread to other galaxies, destroying all in it's wake if you do not stop it at it's core, halting the soon to come deathmarch that will undoubtedly cast a permanant shadow over this universe in a matter of time..." The words faded away into the darkness as the wastelanders stood horrified to the root, their eyes wide with shock and disbelief as they dropped their guns. Daxter clenched his teeth as a look devised of pure hatred swept over Sig's face, giving out an aura of red. Jak stood motionless, engulfed by the deadly shadow that was surrounding him, he drowned in the words of Seem, as if being choked. With but a small sigh, Seem turned to leave.

"Are you serious!" Exclaimed Daxter from the ground, looking up at the Monk with an awkward face. "How would you know this?"

"Yeah, where do you come off making these stupid preminitions!" Bellowed Nyjah all so suddenly, Sig still standing in the corner, gripping his gun with pure brutality. Nyjah picked up his gun again and switched on the light, holding it down by his side with his right arm. "I don't know about you, Jak, but I say we keep looking for whatever it is we're looking for, not follow some blowhard who thinks she knows what the hell is going on." Nyjah's words filtered through Seems ears, reverberating off the cave walls as a serious look creased her face.

"And you think you know what is going on, my very confused friend?" She spat at Nyjah as she lifted her finger into the air. Nyjah's eyebrows clenched around his eyes as he started to walk over to Seem, the butt of his gun slamming against his chest. As Seem stood firm, a yell breached the cavern ears.

"Stop!" The elogant and mysterious hand of Kavic slammed into Nyjah's chest, halting him of his march toward disaster. "Do not let your temper take control of you! Please, let us trust the sexually-challenged one." Said Kavic with a look of inner trust. He knew about the strong inner spirituality that was conducted of many Monks, and he wished to

"I agree. Seems never let us down before." Sig came thundering from the darkness behind Jak as the look of hatred developed into a more serious look. "Even if there is some unstoppable evil after us, we can take it. And why not be prepared nonetheless?" Asked Sig as he looked at Seem. "She can help us." Seem gave a harsh look towards Nyjah, who gave one back. The deep purple ooze boiled on the surface of the pool as the 6 stood before it, conflict seperating them between the center of agreement.

"Yes, guys, listen to him, he know what he's talking about." Said Jak abruptly after Sig. "Seems never steered us wrong and Im sure she is not now. Believe me..." Jak slowly looked over towards Seem, who was slightly smiling."...she's helped me and believed me more than you can imagine." A small look of determination creased Daxter's face as he rubbed his chin, planted firmly upon Jak's shoulder now. 

"Another adventure, ey' Jakkie boy." Said Daxter as he looked at him, slapping him across the back of his head. Nyjah and Kavic glanced at each other for a brief second, thoughts shadowing their face as they thought about the soon to come tasks requiring them to act at their full potential. As Nyjah gave a slight grin, he held out a strong fist next to Kavic. Upon smiling, Kavic hit his fist hard.

"Ok guys, we're in," Said Nyjah as he stood by Kavic, throwing his gun over his right shoulder.

"Yes, we've always wanted to be heroes..."


	6. Chapter 6: A Snake in the Grass

"Aye, but the tasks will not come so easily and light-hearted." Resounded Seem from the darkness. "We cannot depend on Jak as much as we have before, for this new evil is closer to him then I find comfortable." Jak's eyes narrowed rapidly as he shot a glance at Seem.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sniped Jak as Sig eye's also widened. Concerned expressions swept over Nyjah's and Kavics' faces as they lowered their weapons to their side, looking around the darkness anxiously. Seem was already shaking her head.

"I do not have all the answers, hero. All that I see is an unimaginable power, consumed of the same hatred that has betwixt you. This force feeds off Dark Eco and all of it's components, taking advantage of the substance however he pleases..." The pool of Eco began to slowly brew behind them as Seem talked, flaky pieces of Darkness clouding the air just above it. "...it can manipulate and control Dark Eco, you see." A horrified look creased Jak's face as he heard these words, realizing that he was almost 50 Dark Eco already. There was nothing he could do about that. "...Jak, you cannot fight this being alone. I...I will teach you the ways of the Monk. Harmless in our demeanor, we still know how to defend ourselves. My Monk's and I can teach you how to fully control that Dark substance pulsing through your veins, giving you the ability to power your body more than you could ever imagi-" Seems words of destiny were thrown aside as the pool of Dark Eco erupted into a swirling vortex of darkness, the rocks and bugs around it flying into the air. The force of the blast launched Seem to the ground as Sig fell back, hitting Nyjah and Kavic with his wide arms. The wind picked up phenominaly as Daxter flew backwards, smashing into Jak's right leg as his tongue flailed around comicly. But...Jak stood firm, horrified, but firm. And then, amongst the commotion that reverberated throughout the entire cave all so suddenly, a booming voice exploded from within the Dark Eco...

"HAHA! You stupid boy! I am back!" The pupils in Jak's horrified eyes shrank to small dots as he gaped in fear and awe.

"GOL! YOU...YOU-"

"Yes! That god-forsaken Silo that you and your b17ch-rat trapped me in sustained me! I was the god d4mn Sage of Dark Eco you ignorant little pest!" His eyes flared up into burning balls of yellow fear as he said that last line, the Eco flaming up around him as if angered. "What made you think you could destroy me! I was so CLOSE! GAH!" Newly received blade-like fangs jutted out of his mouth as he opened it this time. "And you managed to stop me! Your lucky that little rat of your was so modest, or you'd have both been burning the fiery creation of evil right now! You out-minded me, destroying my beautiful, robotic creation with your so-called light powers and KILLING MY SISTER!" Everything around the two flared up in flame as the rocks slammed against one another, hatred and merciless power clearly controlling the phenomina happening around them. "That was your mistake, dear boy. She was going to keep the search on for those dark creations long after I had died...but now...the time is limited! And you will pay for limiting your inevitable fate!" With these terrible words he shot his arms into the air abover him, a purple dark aura glistening off his body as the Eco stormed around Jak and his friends. "YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HIDE THIS TIME!" Bellowed Gol, thrusting his hands out at Jak as if reaching for him. Jak went for his gun as his eyes teared from the wind, grabbing the handle and then-freezing. What was happening? A malicious smile shadowed Gol's snickering face as he raised his hands in the air, lifting Jak up with some powerful force. Sweat began to drench Jak's face now. Gol had somehow been controlling him...it was...impossible. "You will pay for your treachery...for locking me in that god-forsaken silo for all those years...for destroying my sister...for DESTROYING MY LIFE!" Tears and sweat whirlpooled around Gol as he let out a deafening and booming scream into the darkness, awakening Sig and the others and blinding Jak with pain. A terrifying scream emmited from Jak's mouth as Gol squeezed his fists as hard as possible, letting out all the rage he had bottled up for Jak. Jak cried in pain as he moaned and screamed, feeling as though his insides were being ripped from out of him at the moment. His stomach turned and flipped, his skin ripping in little spots all over his body as blood trinkled out of them. It felt as if his heart was being ripped apart every second, phenominal and unbearable pain surging throughout his entire body every second!

"AAAAAAAH! AAAH! SOME...AAH! HEL-"

"NO!" Sig boomed into the painas he shot up two guns, at Gol. ... Firing madly, gunfire lit up the cave as he unloaded waves of bullets on Gol, thick smoke storming out of the barrels of his weapons. "HANG IN THERE JAK!" Sig kept on firing wildly as Daxter gained consciousness as well. Rubbing his head, he noticed Jak.

"Oh my god..." Daxter's eyes and mouth widened in horror as he felt a pain beyaond belief, like the stabbing of a needle through his heart. "I'M COMIN' JAK! Daxter jolted on top of Nyjah, slapping him across the face as he woke up Kavic with his tail. "JAK NEEDS US!" Kavic immediately sprang to life, firing his weapon at Gol as Nyjah hastily pushed himself up as well. Grabbing one of Nyjah's pistols, Daxter jumped onto Sigs head, firing as best as he could at the monster. But among all this...Gol only grunted. Bullets pierced his liquidy surface as he let go of Jak, spinning around himself madly as he screamed back into the Dark Eco, unloading a massive cry of hatred as he dove back into the deep pool of darkness, vanishing once again... "Watch out!" Daxter grabbed all over Sig's face as a huge bubble suddenly began to boil over the surface, an evil laugh bouncing off it's thin walls.

"TAKE COVER!" Sig, Nyjah, Kavic, and Daxter all lunged behind nearby rocks, dodging the enormous blast of Dark Eco as it collided with Jak and Seems' unconscious body's lying motionless on the ground...


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Attempt

"Nyjah, go get the Shark. They need medical attention right away!" Beamed Sig out of the darkness as Daxter hopped on top of the rock before him, trying to catch a glimpse of Jak. Nyjah nodded his head and spun his gun around his back, breaking out into a sprint through the cave. As Nyjah disappeared into the darkness, Kavic was hastily trying to get to Seem, doing as best he could to avoid the dark substance that littered the ground. Slightly fluttering under her rubber suit, Seem began to unknowingly whisper Monk chants and spells under her feeble breath. "Daxter, do you think you could get Jak outta their?" Asked Sig as he picked up Daxter by the tail and twirled him around. "I mean, this stuff can't do that much more to you now, can it?" Daxter shook his body free of Sig and landed on his feet, glaring up at the huge wastelander.

"Of course it can! You don't ever know with this stuff, it's like..." Daxter peered at the vast quantity of twisted Eco laying all around him as he said this, rubbing his head and shrugging. "...It's like it has it's own mind. I don't know..." Sig rolled his eyes as Daxter shrugged, pulling out his large rifle and attaching a rope to the barrel.

"Daxter, tie this around Jak's ankle. Can you do that?" Mocked Sig comically as he threw the rope around Dax's entire body.

"Of course." Replied the little orange Ottsel, childishly pulling the rope over his head. "I mean c'mon, it's me you're talkin' about!" Daxter smiled and turned around, unaware of Sig rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he jumped to a small spot on the ground that had not been twisted by Eco. Hopping across the cave floor, Daxter made his way to Jak slowly and cautiously, making sure not to fall in Dark Eco and live the nightmare once again. Who knows what this stuff was capable of... Kavic was also cautiously making his way towards Seem. Launching himself upon a rock above the unconscious monk, Kavic caught Sig's rope and tied it around her ankles. A look of determination and focus charmed Daxter's face as he did his best to save Jak, the empty silence of the cave killing him under the pressure. He HAD to do this. Jak had saved his life and looked out for him for so long...and now it was Daxter's turn to save Jak from himself. What if the Dark Eco somehow ignites Jak's inner fury and torments him like it once did? Horrible questions buzzed around Dax's head as he hopped across the ground as if on steppingstones lying above a large pool of water with ravage sharks chomping their jaws down below. He had to be careful. Just as Kavic jumped to the ground next to Sig, Daxter had jumped next to Jak. As he tied the rope around his ankles, he noticed something...a mark. A mark that had not been their before. Daxters' eyes fixed themselves upon it as he stopped tieing the rope, completely tranced by the weird hyroglyphic. "Um...Sig?" It looked as if two deep black eyes were sitting upon a set of horns with a mysterious crescent behind it.

"What is it?" Erupted Sig abruptly, shocking Daxter back into reality. Shaking his head, Daxter rubbed his eyes and continued tying the rope. What was that strange marking on Jak's right leg? Daxter tightened the rope and saluted to Sig, bearing a goofy smile as Sig tightened his end. "Ok, let's wait for Nyjah. He should be hear any minute no-" Sig was interrupted by the loud revving of an engine. Exploding from the darkness, Nyjah came to a screeching hault before Kavic as he tossed his gun in the back seat.

"Let's go guys, we don't got all day!" Daxter made his way back to Sig, using him to jump into the vehicle. Kavic hopped over the right door, landing firmly in the passengers seat as Sig made his way to the back. Nyjah revved the engine as Sig positioned himself just right, locking his gun in place.

"Al right, hit it." Sig called back to Nyjah. Nyjah pressed the pedal as smoke circled among the tires, the engine revving powerfully as Jak and Seem were dragged from the Dark Eco. "Stop!" Sig launched off the vehicle and grabbed what was dry of Jak and Seem and laid them in the vehicle. Setting them firmly in between the straps, Sig nodded his head and patted Jak on the shoulder. Long, deep breathes began to emit from Nyjah's mouth as he pressed the gas, launching the vehicle into the darkness that had engulfed cave...


	8. Chapter 8: Memories of the Past

The bright moon shined in the eyes of the adventurers as they screeched out of the cave and into the brisk, night air, a gentle warmth touching upon their faces as each of their expressions softened a little, relieved to be rid of that dank, lightless cave. But fear and mystery still betwixt their sleepless eyes, for the brute appearance of Gol was unbelievably unlikely and harsh. As the others sat silent, their minds racing with questions, Jak still lay motionless with Seem by his side. The Dark Eco that covered them dripped from their eyelids and pieces of clothes as they lay there, as if they were dead. Ripped and tattered, Jak's shirt and pants lay half-way off his body, his right shoulder plate severely damaged. It was broken in 3 places. The engine revved into the night as they made their way back to the city, picking up speed every now and then.

"God...I'm so whiped..." Said Nyjah as he rubbed his eyes, breaking the uneasy silence. "And what the hell was that thing? It just came outta nowhere and beat the crap outta Jak...who could move through eco like that?" His eyes grew a little wider as he thought about the blinding light that followed Jak's beating...sending shivers up his spine. Sig was sitting in between jak and Seem, his head firmly placed on his right hand and faced towards the ground. Daxter was the same upon Sig' shoulder. Breathing a heavy sigh, Sig looked up.

"I think I remember Jak saying something about some evil, dark sage. He never talked about it much, though-" Sig was cut-off by Daxter's somewhat lifeless and exhausted voice.

"We fought Gol a long time ago, when Jak was still a mute. When I became an Ottsel, it was because Jak accidentily pushed me into a pool of Dark Eco. He was trying to protect us from some Lurker Bone warrior..." As daxters face slowly faded, Kavic cut in.

"Jak used to be a mute?" A shocked look swept across Kavics' face as Daxter nodded, his eyes half-way open.

"Anyways, we ventured far into the north, looking for this "Gol of Anchoran" so he could reverse the spell that the Dark Eco had set on me." A slight smile faded onto Daxters' face as he glanced at Jak, light laughs echoing through his head. "Oh we had so much adventure back then, living in the beautiful country, happily and without worries. We faced Lurkers, obstacles, traps, quests...all together and by eachothers side. Defeating countless numbers of enemies like Klaww..." Daxter happily remembered his times with Jak as Sig listened closely, grinning everytime he saw the little Ottsels' face light up with joy. Kavic, too was simpering, oblivious to Nyjah who had a curious and confused look about his face. "Well anyways, we had finally made it to Gol, proving victorious over every obstacle, mission, and challenge we faced on the way. But, It turned out that he and his sister, Maiya, were trying to take over the world and learn to fully take control of Dark Eco. But, of course Jak and I were their. Defeating Gol with a powerful blast of light eco, which I had so selflessly givin up, Jak d4mned Gol and Maiya into a Dark Eco Silo, where we believed they be tortured for the rest of their life..." Sig, Kavic and Nyjah bore astounded faces as they glarred at Daxter, Nyjah of course only glancing every few seconds because he was driving.

"Wow...you guys really did all that? But...I've never heard of such a place...why didnt you stay in the country, where you enjoyed yourselves?" Kavic was now full of questions, for the adventures Daxter spoke of amazed him.

"Well, thats where things get a little messed up. After Gols defeat, we found a riftrider and old greeny hatched another one of his brilliant plans where we biuld it and use it. I have no clue... Anyways, the next thing we know, we're in Haven City...and Jak and I are now exiles..." Daxters' grin faded into a look of emotionless hate as he rested his head upon his hand, a somewhat annoyed expression sweeping across his face. "And as soon as I know it, everyone wants to kill us...things get harder...more serious...and once again the fate of the freakin' world is in our hands." Daxter released a heavy sigh as they veered around a mountain, the gate of Spargus now in sight.

"Wow, I never even knew any of that." Sig said to Daxter. "It must have been hard for you..." 

"Yeah, it was." Daxter glanced at Jak once again, a small grin widening across his cheeks. "But I always had Jak on my side..." Nyjah pulled into the Spargus Garage as he looked back at Daxter and parked the buggy, as if the parking spot had been somehow engraved into his head and memorized.

"I bet he's freaked out about that thing, whatever it is...that "Gol", huh?"

"Well of course!" Chimed in Kavic as he jumped out of the vehicle. "You'd be pretty freaked out if some dark being who could move and manipulate Dark Eco was after you! It's madness..." Kavic sheathed his rifle and unstrapped Seem while Sig unstrapped Jak. A look of annoyment swept over Nyjah's face immediately.

"Well my bad!" Nyjah spat. Sig rolled his eyes, seeing that Nyjah had a really bad temper problem. It was as if he hated everything...Sig began to debate whether or not Nyjah was so safe with two pistols in his reach...

"The point is.." Sniped Daxter, "...that Gol is loose again, and he's probably seeking the same goal, except this time...he's fueled by revenge and his hatred upon Jak. I don't think Gol is going to leave this alone..." Daxters' words of horror reverberated off the garage wall as the gentle torches flickered in the night, the sounds of a million crackles swimming through the air. As Kavic and Sig hauled the two injured upon their backs, cautiously avoiding much dark eco as possible, the 4 headed into Spargus. The loud, revamped roar of the gate breached their eardrums as they walked into the dusty streets of Spargus, which was still remarkable busy for being around 3 AM. The people of Spargus were warriors, and all warriors have nightmares...the killing they had to do...it was horrific. 

"Whatever, alright look..." Nyjah fiercly rubbed his restless eyes as he yawned, playing with his pistol. This playing really scared Sig. "...I'm gonna head over to the bar, you wanna come?" Nyjah asked Kavic, who was halted in his tracks and staring at him blankly.

"Oh sure! I'd love too!" Replied Kavic, a hint of sarcasm echoing through his words.

"Great, let's go." Nyjah began to walk away, and noticed Kavic wasn't moving. He then turned around and raised his hands a little. "You comin?"  
Kavic rolled his eyes, a brief look of annoyment creasing his face.

"Seeing is how we are unfamiliar with sarcasm, I will be as blunt as possible. No. As you can so clearly see, I am carrying a person covered in Dark Eco and in dire need of assistance. Now, do you still want me to go?" Nyjah rolled his eyes and turned around, heading straight for the _Casablanca_, the local bar.

"Whatever, Im leaving."


End file.
